


Carla's Betrayal

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [10]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Bath Sex, Beaches, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Cherry tries to hide his attraction to Joe, but is betrayed by his closest confidant!!
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 21
Kudos: 327
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Carla's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts), [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> This was for the 60 minute prompt I am so far behind in it is not even funny-- but very slowly working on to catch up! The prompt was -- Fire and Cuddles -- totally forgot the cuddles... (just realizing this now) oops? 
> 
> (◕‸ ◕✿) *pout*
> 
> Also... posting in a new fandom is scary!! EEK! Be gentle!

Seagulls called out as the sun started to set. Kaoru sighed as he lay back in his lounge chair, his toes just barely dipping into the cool sand as he watched Shadow starting to build a fire for them all to gather around.

Kojiro came over, flopping down next to him-- not in a chair or anything-- being the brute he was he just sat right on the sand. The other skaters were still out playing out in the surf, and he could hear the squeals as they splashed around. 

Stretching his long legs, he sighed contently. “It has been a nice day.” 

Kojiro grunted, staring off at some girls giggling as they gathered up their things for the day. Shaking his head, Kaoru closed his fan and smacked the back of Kojiro’s head. “Can you not be such a skirt chaser for one damn day?!” 

Kojiro laughed, moving his hand over to where he sat, patting his knee. “You really are wound up tight today.” 

He smacked him again for good measure as the other skaters were coming in from the surf and Shadow was pulling out goodies to make smores. Conversations were all mixed between them, many talking at the same time, when he heard a hissing sound, and turned--

Kojiro had hot marshmallow burning his lip. Shaking his head, he swiped his thumb over his lip, getting the hot gooey mess off as he sighed. “Thank you!” Kojiro said, smiling at him. 

Without thinking, he started to suck his thumb, not even realizing what he was doing. 

“Um… Cherry?” Reki said.

Popping his thumb from his mouth, he had a lot of eyes on him and waved them off. “There was a damsel in distress,” he said-- trying to brush off what he did. 

“You would be more the damsel than I would,” Kojiro grumbled-- earning yet another smack across his head from the fan. 

And that was how the rest of the night went. Everyone was filling up on smores and getting tired from their day out in the sun. 

“We should all probably head back to the inn,” he said, gathering his things. 

Everyone was dragging their feet as they made their way back in. He let the other skaters all head to the bath first as he got his room all set. 

“Ah! So you  _ do _ have a much larger room,” Kojiro said, coming in and making himself comfortable. 

“I did book it,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Seems there is plenty of room for me here too,” Kojiro said. 

Kaoru wrinkled his nose. “ _ You _ are not invited to stay in here!” 

Not that Kojiro listened at all. Instead he got up, coming back minutes later and rolling out a futon. “Sounds like the others are done in the bath.” 

Grumbling, he followed Kojiro out and heard everyone settling into their room-- there was a lot of yawning and he knew that room would be full of snores when he left the bath. 

The room was full of steam as they stepped in-- slipping off his robe, he tied his hair up and washed under the shower before sinking into the hot water. “Ah, this feels--” Kaoru stopped immediately as Kojiro was sliding his shorts down-- the muscles in his legs flexing just the way they should. 

And by some grace of god, Kojiro stood under the shower, arching his back as the water rolled over him, lifting his arms to wipe his face and into his hair. 

Kaoru’s tongue felt thick in his mouth. Something about the water running down Kojiro’s body-- the lines that formed from his chest down to his abdomen, even further down to his hips where it led his eyes to the massive soft cock that lay between his legs. 

His mouth went dry as he continued to stare-- and had not realized that Kojiro had opened his eyes, staring at him. 

“Kaoru?” Kojiro asked, turning the shower off and walking over to the bath, sinking into the hot water. 

Choking, he turned his head, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He had not only been caught staring-- but flat out gawking at this big lug.

“I could always stand back up if you weren’t done staring,” Kojiro said, splashing water at him. 

Gasping, he sneered while glaring at Kojiro. “I wasn’t staring!” 

“You absolutely were staring,” Kojiro laughed-- which only infuriated him more. 

Well, why wouldn’t he look? He never said-- or thought Kojiro was ugly. He just usually wanted to choke the asshole for most everything he did. 

“Too bad your precious Carla isn’t here,” Kojiro asked, “She would confirm you were looking!” 

“And what makes you think she’s not here?” he asked, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth-- only for Kojiro to burst out laughing. 

“C’mon then,” Kojiro teased, “Ask her.” 

He felt his lips press tight together as Kojiro kept asking-- but he got to thinking-- there was no way Carla would know if he was staring or not. 

Even if he flat out gawking. 

“Carla, was I staring at this idiot?” he asked. 

“I assure you that you were one hundred percent staring at Joe,” Carla announced. 

He felt his face completely burn up. Carla had totally betrayed him! Kojiro started to bellow out a laugh and he was ready to just leave--

\--but if he stood up, he would further embarrass himself, since seeing Kojiro in the shower had excited him-- very much. 

Kojiro slid over closer to him, giving him that same disgusting smile he used on women. “So now… what else does our dear Carla have to say?” Kojiro teased, wrapping a strand of his hair around his finger. 

He smacked his hand away and turned so his back was to Kojiro. He did not need him to see his mortification right now!!

“Carla! How attracted is Cherry Blossom to Joe?” Kojiro asked. 

Turning, he glared at Kojiro. “Carla only answers me!” 

“There is a one million percent attraction,” Carla announced. 

He had been betrayed by his greatest love-- his Carla. 

“Carla!” he exclaimed. 

Kojiro laughed even more, siding behind him and putting his arm around his waist. “Is this true?” Kojiro whispered in his ear. 

“Let go of me you feebleminded gorilla!” he growled.

“Do you really want me to do that?” Kojiro whispers in his ear-- and he feels his body relaxing as his voice tingles down his side. A small chuckle and he can feel his hair being pushed off his neck. “This reminds me of Paris.” 

“Paris was a drunken blur,” he breathed as he felt warm lips on his neck. 

“I sure remember a few… details,” Kojiro whispered, his hand moving down his stomach, and his knuckles brushing over his hard cock. 

He tried to blame being in the sun and heat today for too long-- the steam of the bath and-- 

\--and everything but his attraction to this gorilla who was running his hand further down his body and over his hip.

A wet hand cupped his chin, turning him to face honey red eyes that were darkened with lust. “Just tell me to stop and I will.” 

He was ready to give a good snark-- but it wasn’t only Carla who betrayed him-- but his own damn lips. They were kissing-- and he was immediately opening his mouth, tasting Kojiro’s tongue slide next to his. 

Hands moved around his waist, spinning him and pulling him so he was straddled over Kojiro’s lap. He ran his hands through his messy green hair and down to his broad, thick shoulders. Everything about Kojiro was so massive--

\--and though he said he hated it-- he was weak for it. 

A moan betrayed his lips as Kojiro broke from their kiss, licking and biting down his neck. He gasped out as Kojiro’s massive hand wrapped around his cock, the other hand fisting his hair. 

His head was spinning-- he was feeling so much pleasure as Kojiro’s hand expertly stroked up and down his cock, making him rock his body so wantantly in his lap. There was a tug on his hair, snapping his head back, and Kojiro leaned forward, flattening his tongue against the center of his chest and licking up under his jaw. 

Overwhelming was not even the word for what he felt. Something thick was pressed against his cock, and as the hold on his hair loosened, he moaned as he tried to look down into the soapy water-- where Kojiro was pressing both their cocks together-- stroking them. 

Cupping his cheeks in his hand, Kaoru’s mouth was open as he moaned, leaning in to capture those swollen lips. They moaned into each other’s mouths as he rocked on his lap-- their cocks sliding together so well under the water. 

“Shall I play some sexy time music?” Carla asked. 

“Fuck! No Carla!” he gasped, Kojiro laughing as he growled. 

“That thing is getting too smart,” Kojiro chuckled. 

“That  _ thing _ betrayed me-- hah!” he gasped as Kojiro twisted his fist around their cocks, making his hips shake and body seize. He was so close to orgasming-- ”Hah! Fuck!” he cried out. 

Kojiro chuckled. “You were always so beautiful as you came apart.” 

“Shut up!” he gasped, wrapping his arms around Kojiro, his body shaking as he felt his balls tightening and his orgasm rush at him. “Don’t ruin it-- hah! By… talking!” 

Kojiro chuckled more, and if he had not been so close to exploding, he would have smacked Kojiro, but his nails raked down his back as he felt his entire body shaking. Opening his mouth, he bit down on his shoulder, muffling his cry. 

Kojiro’s hand continued to stroke them both-- making it so he stayed in that orgasmic high. Whimpering, he let his body melt into Kojiro’s as that low deep moan tickled down his side, and Kojiro’s hips shook as he released. 

He was thankful when the hand on his softened cock released him-- it gave him a moment to take a deep breath, and gather himself. 

Lips kissed his temple and he sat up-- his eyes wide as he realized what they had just done. This damn gorilla!! Scrambling off his lap-- Kaoru tried to get away from Kojiro as quickly as possible. 

“Oh don’t even think about it,” Kojiro said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back to his lap. “Once we are done with this bath, we are going back to the room where this is all going to continue.” 

“No it is not!” he screeched. 

“Carla, play some soothing music please,” Kojiro said. 

And as the soft sounds of piano music filled the bath house-- Kaoru came to realize that Carla had once again betrayed him by taking Kojiro’s orders. 

He would have to reprogram her later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
